Forum:Cramerax and my Sanity
Is there a way to kill Cramerax solo being a mere Hunter/Survivor? Dozens and dozens of deaths and fails tells me no and I want to get some of those pearlescent weps everyone flaunts. Yes but you have to have a Leviathan rocket launcher and get into the glitch as fast as possible then arc over his head and hit the Critical spot on his back. What platform? Very easy. Start by equipping the most powerful weapon youi have of every element (not a launcher or carnage). Go up elevator, run to glitch spot, kill whatever minion that is undoubtedly following you with the appropriate weapon. I have never seen more than one minion chase me to the spot, ever. Take out craws arms and eye. Strafe to the right out of the spot to get him to approach you. Be careful as this will draw the aggro of the minios as well. Now, you can either wait until he is in front of the pillar and try and get his back with a twisted gun (I used a typhoon, seemed to hit more), or something that arcs (leviathan or jackal). Splitscreening a strawman soldier with team ammo regen helps. OR, you can wait until he comes close enough to start swatting at you and duck back into the corner. If you've taken his arms out already he won't be able to get you. After he gives up, he'll tunnel underground and re-surface with his back to you. As long as you stay ducked in the glitch spot he won't turn around until you start shooting at him. Depending on your load-out, this may take a few times to kill him, so just rinse and repeat the last part until he goes boom and drops out like a loot pinata.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) What glitch? And what typhoon wep? The only typhoon weps I've seen are modded and I dont want to use mods. Oh, and its PS3. The Typhoon is an actual weapon, dropped from... oh damnit what was his name... Typhon! That's it... He's an optional boss in the Secret Armory in the mission This Bitch is Payback Pt. 1. Also note he doesn't respawn, so don't sell Typhoon. As for the glitch spot (I don't have DLC3 so don't yell at me if I'm wrong), I believe it's a spot where you can hide and Crawmerax as a hard time hitting you, or can't hit you at all. Hope this helps. Midiland95 00:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OP, may I ask if you've even bothered to search through the wiki at all before posting this? I doubt there is anything that has been said here that is not on the Crawmerax page in the Strategy section. See that little bar over on the left? It's like a googler for the wiki. Try it out sometime. Also, how are you at Craw without killing Ajax and Typhon yet?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) @ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 Well he did mention his sanity.... I use Mord as well and have a hard time killing Craw. Getting the claws and eye are easy, the back is the hard part for me. Whenever I strafe away form the left edge to get him to move towards me he shoots the globs and they kill me most of the time. Anyway to get him to burrow without shooting the globs? I don't have the Leviathan. 14:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC)ericf70 If you stay far enough away from the glitch spot for long enough, he should just keep approching until he's in strike range. It almost always works for me, I dunno.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I understand your problem, first u either need a strong weapon or the auto sniper by Dhal. Kill all minions around him before u move from the spot, move too the right until u see a small area behind you, stay there until Craw gets close enough to start biting you, drop down quick. Minions will spawn again and be sure to have the right equipment when they get close ALSO STRAFE BACK AND FORTH UNTIL HE GETS CLOSE You will know when too drop If u drop and he isn't close he will glob you Just stay crouched and down, don't go to far back YOU WILL DIE!! When he finishes trying to bite u he drops underground For a second he will have his back too you make sure those shots count. 15:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I use Hunter I suggest running The armory glitch till you find the Dahl Penetrator It is blue or green so watch for those ones. If u don't glitch the armory then tough luck that Sniper is hard to find. I would help but im PC, Toodles 15:39, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ALSO!! find a Sniper COM for your hunter, with high critical hit damage and if possible sniper ammo regeneration If u SOLO the run, the Sniper COM is a bit better Thanks for the hunter tips. I do have sniper ammo regen w/ crit strike. Ive been using the Orion as well. 16:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC)ericf70 Am I the only one that can kill Crawmerax without having to move from the glitch spot? I have stated this before. When you come up the elevator run to the glitch spot (helps to have an smg or pistol out since they give faster run speeds) Deal with anyone that followed you. Craw will be doing his raring up thing (I think he is pissed he can't see you). Take out his four arms and eye with whatever weapon you want. To hit his back spot you can just use any old rocket launcher, just aim for one of the large spikes on his back. When the rocket hits the blast radious will hit the critical spot (takes some timing to get a hit. If you do get a hit on a spike and it does no damage move on to another spike). And if you want proficiency with any particular weapon just save an arm and finish that arm off last with whatever weapon you want proficiency with. (THE POINT HERE IS YOU DON'T NEED ANY SPECIAL ROCKET LAUNCHER OR TO MOVE FROM GLITCH SPOT TO KILL HIM AT ALL)~don't know how to sign but its 3:00 p.m. here and my psn user account is DKRussellDK as russel pointed out, you can hit his back with pretty much anything.. any smg's that shoot spiraling shots, richochet.. so you can use those instead of an orion if you wanna bounce your bullets around to his back, my personal favourite to spam his back with is a double anarchy, admittedly it takes forever & you get barely any hits in XD getting a leviathan is easy, or if you can find someone to trade you a jackal, that'll do the job just fine too.. I'd help you out but im on xbox :P TaSManiaC 12:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) If you can find one, a 300% burst fire launcher, turn off your auto aim and aim the launcher at the middle spike/horn thingy (the one that's at the different angle than the rest) and time shot when craw is not rearing up. If you want I can dupe you a launcher if you like in on PS3 just add me wraith909